


Inexperience

by Amyused



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyused/pseuds/Amyused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this what a kiss is supposed to be like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperience

It was sudden, which made it weird. Eiji had moved in so quickly that Oishi hadn't a clue what was going on until suddenly the other boy was on his mouth.

Oishi's first thought was, _Is this what a kiss is supposed to be like?_ It was awkward and unexpected, which made it even more awkward. Eiji had his eyes closed, but Oishi's were open because he hadn't had a clue that he was about to be pounced after closing and locking the door to the tennis club room. Eiji's lips were pursed and Oishi's were just kinda slack, unsure as he was what to do with a mouthful of Eiji.

He remained standing there, letting Eiji lean his lips against his. Oishi didn't have the heart to pull away because of how mediocre the experience was, but he was starting to wonder how long his doubles partner planned on kissing him and when they could stop and go hang out at the cafe between their houses like they'd planned.

A few more seconds went by, Oishi looking off to the side and wondered if someone was going to walk by and if it would be a good idea to break the kiss just in case someone did, when suddenly Eiji made a small, frustrated noise in the back of his throat and reached his hands up to grab the other's head and pull it forward at a slight angle.

_Oh!_

The change in angle made their lips line up more fully, not like the strange half-hearted connection of a moment ago. It made Oishi realize that Eiji's lips were quite soft, a little damp, and they felt good against his own. He moved his mouth a little to test it, nearly starting at the shivery thrill that shot down his torso.

Eiji made a soft noise that sounded appreciative and let his hands massage the back of Oishi's head almost unconsciously, drawing them both a bit more into the kiss. A slight gasp escaped Oishi at the lulling, pleasant feeling of Eiji's lips and hands on him. Eiji took that opportunity to reach out with his tongue and trace his friend's teeth before moving in to look for his tongue, too.

At that, Oishi really did let out a small moan of surprise. Who knew that something that had started out so lukewarm could suddenly turn so hot? Eiji answered the strained, nearly involuntary vocalizations with a groan, letting his hands fall onto Oishi's shoulders and pushing him back against the closed club door, never ceasing the movements of his lips. In fact, he increased the pressure and length of the strokes of his tongue against Oishi's, nearly sucking the very breath from other's lungs.

Lips... uhn... Oishi couldn't... he...

Breathing suddenly became difficult with the lack of attention being paid to it due to the overwhelming stimulation. He wasn't used to kissing at all and didn't think Eiji was either. Though death through asphyxiation in this manner didn't sound like a bad way to die, Oishi managed to pull himself away from his partner, eyes fluttering a bit, both of them smiling lazy, breathless smiles.

Oishi supposed that _that_ was what a kiss was supposed to be like.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the Paula half of Amyused. Originally posted in the golden_pair community on livejournal.  
> The short fic that came from nowhere in particular. XD; I think I just wanted to read more GP kiss scenes and decided to write my own.


End file.
